


Breakdown

by LyriaFrost



Series: OT6 AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin goes to help Michael and then needs some help of his own.  Part of my OT6 AU.  Direct sequel to Past Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

"Michael?" 

"What do you want, Gavin?" The curly-haired boy was out in the backyard, kicking at the ground and punching the side of the house. Gavin sighed and sat down on the bottom step, lightly kicking the ground with his bare feet as he watched Michael. "How could they do that? How could they hurt Ray like that? He's so... it's just... it's Ray! I don't understand." Gavin looked down at his feet. 

"I don't know, Michael, I really don't. But it doesn't matter right now, because they won't do it anymore. Because now Ray has all five of us to love him and protect him. We won't let anything or anyone hurt him anymore, right, Mogar?" Michael tried to stay mad, but couldn't help a little laugh with that stupid nickname. He kicked the ground a few more times before coming to sit next to Gavin, temper evaporated until the next time. As soon as he sat down, he noticed Gavin lean into his side. He groaned, realizing that no one had addressed Gavin's issues yet. He knew it wouldn't have been easy for the happy-go-lucky, socially inept lad to take care of Ray until the rest of them got there. Michael leaned over and gave him a soft kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him up to the porch swing. He knew it was one of the few things that could relax Gavin. 

"Alright, now its your turn, so talk." Gavin just sat there for some time, curled up in Michael's arms, and sitting so still that Michael was a little afraid that he had died or something. 

"I just... didn't realize that really happened. Like I read about it, but it never seemed so real, ya know? Didn't think parents could do something like that to their kids. Didn't think it got worse than what my dad did to me. And now, Ray... well, I'm just bloody stupid. Couldn't do anything but hold Ray when I saw those marks, couldn't think what to say, couldn't do anything but call the rest of you and try to hold both of us together. I'm so stupid, such a bloody useless, worthless, littl-" Michael cut him off by squeezing him very tight. "Ow, ow, ow, Micool!" 

"Listen to me, okay? I know you have very deep self-esteem issues, a lot of which stem from your dad, but I, and all the other guys, think that you're absolutely wonderful just how you are. So don't try to say those things, you aren't useless or worthless or any of that. You did the best you could with a tough situation. There is no right way to handle it, no way to know what to say, but that isn't important because as long as we're all together, we can sort out anything. You did good, Gav, alright?" 

"Okay, I guess... I'm sorry, Michael." The curly-haired boy leaned down and kissed him softly. 

"Hush now, you've got nothing to be sorry for. You're my boy, that's what I'm here for. Besides, I love you." Gavin just mumbled a little "I love you too" before cuddling closer. They just sat that way for a while, Gavin turned sideways and tucked into Michael's chest as he used one foot to rock them gently. It took some time before Gavin's breathing evened out, but he eventually fell asleep there. Michael just enjoyed holding his normally hyperactive lover, and took the time to think. But soon it got colder, and he got sleepy, so he carefully picked Gavin up, and carried him inside to find their other lovers and curl up for some much needed rest.


End file.
